Gallery:Tri-Stone Area
It's the Stone Age and Phineas and Ferb are cavemen who decide to invent something new, fun and useful...the wheel! Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make his digs more upscale by using the precursor to the Inator device... a plain old stick. Read the full summary... Phinebunk and Gerb Phinebunk and Gerb with rockprints.jpg Perry in Tri Stone Area.jpg Big Idea of Tri Stone Area.jpg|"I wish they have a Rock thingy like rock CD..." Isabelukentrance.jpeg|"Whakka tuka'??" Phinabunk talking to Isabelock.jpg Isabelock with Phinebuck and Gerb.jpg Enter Boofgard and Baljug.jpg Isabellock.jpg Prehistoric Backyard.jpg Dan and Swampy checking Tri-Stone Area.jpg Povmarshliveaction.jpeg|Povenmire always gets top billing! Mog and Da.jpg Mogs mirror.jpg|"Ugh! Me Hair is a mokuk!" Canduk and mother.jpg Magga talks with Candunk.jpg Can-tok.jpg|Can-tok in charga! Pf3-preview1.png Making the wheel.jpg Candlogin.jpeg|Can-tok on the wireless Stacybongo.jpeg|Cavewoman Stacy sends the beat back Isabella Buford and Baljeet.jpg Phineas and Ferb as caveman.jpg Whademo.jpeg|Build team presents wha prototype for review Phinebunk and Gerb's new wheel.PNG|Phinebunk and Gerb's wheel is finished. Dan and Swampy on the story.jpg Can-tok sending message.jpg Phinabunk in the wheel.jpg showing the wheel.jpg misussing the wheel.jpg Can-tok in charga.jpg Can-tok watching Phinabunk and Gerb.jpg Can-tok will tell Mog.jpg I know what we're gonna do today - caveish.JPG|"Tu kanga machia du kanga!" (That's the cave language for "I know what we're gonna do today!") Bobbi caveman version.jpg Can-tok sees the car.jpg|"Way a Min..." the prehistoric car.jpg|"..Cars didn't invide yet" Jerabung.jpg Jerbunk and Canduk.jpg Conk in Tri-Stone Area.jpg Canduk.jpg Canduk with Candace's hairstyle.png|Like it!! :D Can-tok chasing Phinabunk.jpg Bird taking Can-tok.jpg Can-tok looks at bird.jpg Can-tok at volcano.jpg hot spear.jpg Can-tok and Mog.jpg Can-tok fails at busting.jpg Can-tok made a fumfa.jpg|"Looke Looke Fire!" Can-tok making fire.jpg|"You did it Can-tok maded Fire!" Can-tok is proud.jpg|"..And I did." Candunk's fire.JPG Can-tok and Jerabung.jpg Isabalock relaxing on the fire.jpg resting at the fire.jpg Phinabunk and Gerb eating marshmallows.jpg Speaking in English.jpg|"I think we should wait until tomorrow before we tell them about our new language." Phinabunk speaking English.jpg|"Yes. Yes, we should." oh The Song.jpg Zubada Phinebunk and Gerb dancing.jpg Baljug, Boofgard and Isabelock dancing.jpg Zubada group singing.jpg Da_and_Mog_singing.jpg Can-tok and Jerabug by the fire.JPG Phinebunk and gerb singing.jpg Baljug, Isabelock and Caveside Girls.PNG Baljug_singing.jpg Dan and Swampy dancing Zubada.jpg Phinebunk_and_Gerb_playing_instruments.jpg Fireside_Girls_in_Stone_Age.jpg Can-tok, Da, Mog and Jerabunk dancing.jpg Fireside_Girls_in_Zubada.jpg Baljug_and_Boofgard_singing.jpg The Gerbettes.PNG P&F - cavemen rocking.png Can-tok and Jerabung dancing.jpg Caveman_dance.jpg the caveband.JPG Dan_and_Swampy_in_Zubada.jpg PFT_in_Stone_Age.jpg Can-tok and Jerabung singing.png Da_and_Mog_in_Zubada.jpg Gerb_in_Zubada.jpg The_Gang_in_Zubada.jpg Zubada_the_end.jpg Doofengung and Bunka MMYCARLPREHISTORIA.jpg|Monogram and Carl as a monkey Perry Tri-Stone Area.jpg Perry in the cave.jpg DEI prehistoric times.jpg|''Bunkalunk Bunkalunk Bunkalunka!'' (Shyla Dub, "Doofengung Cave Inc!") Doofershmytz as caveman.jpg Doofs cave.jpg Perry the caveman.jpg Bone trapped Perry.jpg|Perry in a cage of bones Caveman Doof.jpg Prehistoric DEI entance.jpg Caveman Doof telling backstory.jpg Doof Fish.jpg Evolutionary chart.jpg Ro-Juh.jpg Roger as caveman.jpg|Roger's home Prehistoric DEI mess.jpg Gardenparty.jpeg Ancient DEI.jpg Prehistoric Perry in cage.jpg Doof's stick.jpg|Doof's inator (also known as the Stick-inator) Caveman Doof plan.jpg|Doof's plan Poking the mammoth.jpg|Angry mammoth Caveman Doof cursing Perry.jpg Behind the scenes File:Tri-Stone Area dialogue guide.jpg|The dialogue guide for the whole episode. Note that Doofengung was orginally Gunkalunk, which explains why the Evil Jingle goes, "Gunkalunk gunkalunk gunkalunka." To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries